To Love The Rain
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: Domino moves to the mansion, and has her eyes set on a certain weather witch. A short story exercise


To Love the Rain

By Princess Alexandria

A/N: This might become a short set of unrelated scenes pairing characters together in random ways.  It is more a writing exercise than anything else, but I thought some people might enjoy them.  These pairings are generated by a game and some may at times make little sense.  

I had waited and spent more than enough time stretching after my workout while watching the rest of the Xmen slowly meander out of the locker rooms after their Danger room session.  I counted them, made note of who left and who remained, until there was only one.  That's when I grabbed my towel, took a deep drink of my water bottle and moved towards the locker room myself.

The soft humming coming from the showers made me smile.  Her voice was as graceful and as beautiful as her body, which unfortunately I couldn't see from this angle.  I just knew that from memories of other times we shared the showers.  Maybe that's why I had that dream.  I don't normally fantasize about women.  Now I won't say I've never been with one though, I've been with quite a few… but generally I prefer nice strong men to scratch my itch and then promptly go away.  

The Weather Goddess seemed completely oblivious to my presence.  How lucky for me.  I moved across the locker room and sat down on a bench with a good view of the showers while I removed my shoes.  Some may say she's just a mutant, but looking at her right then… the term goddess seemed to fit better.  Her back was arched back so that she could rinse the soap out of her long, and I think very stunning, white hair.  Her pose pushed her flawless breasts into the air.  It took me a moment to remember I was in the middle of undressing when I saw that.  I was hardly a school girl, I didn't need to stare at her with a stunned look in my eyes.  I finished undressing more quickly so that I would be in the showers before she left.  I'd worked so hard to time this and wasn't going to let my distraction ruin it.

Luck is nothing without a little effort.  I was going to need both if I was going to catch myself a Goddess for the night.  I slid into the space next to her and turned on the water.  "Ororo."  I gave in greeting and turned to wet my own hair.  Ororo glanced over at me and I made sure to arch my back just a little more.  "I ran out of shampoo."  I lied.  I had plenty, but I hid it in my bag.

"Oh, you can borrow some of mine."  I've never been told I'm a subtle person when it comes to sexual attraction, and I don't mind that.  It wastes time.  If you want someone, let them know, especially in this world, where mutants are killed so often.  Not all of us are lucky enough to come back from the dead, but then again if it was just luck, maybe I would.  I made a less than subtle mistake while reaching for the bottle and caressed up her arm until I had my hand around it.  I hadn't moved too quickly either.

"Thank you."  I stared into her blue eyes.  They really were quite beautiful.  I held her gaze much longer than is considered polite, especially in a locker room shower.  I watched the emotions flicker behind those eyes, confusion slowly turned to understanding.  That's when I took the bottle and poured some of the sweet smelling shampoo into my hand.  See, nothing to it.  Some people worry about what to say, how to ask… but a good nonverbal clue takes care of all that for you.  Ororo knew I wanted her now, and if it weren't something she'd consider there didn't need to be an awkward conversation.

"You get everything unpacked?"  She asked.  This is the small talk part of the evening.  I risked a glance over at her and enjoyed the sight of her soaping up her skin.  

"Yep."  I worked my own hair into a lather while keeping an eye on her.  She wouldn't notice it.  I have more than enough practice being subtle in watching people if I want to.  Her eyes traveled over my body a bit too slowly.  She was considering it.  Now here is were the real tension lies.  Some people may claim being shot down immediately is worse, but I don't agree.  If someone takes the time to consider it, really thinks about it, and still finds you lacking… that's worse.  I made sure to give her a show while rinsing the shampoo out.  I'm not above stacking the deck in my favor, and I know I have a good body.  

The silence after that was tense.  I could feel her look over at me every once in a while, and I snuck a few peeks at her myself.  Finally I tired of the game and let her see I knew she was looking.  The woman dropped her soap in shock.  

Now I had a decision to make.  Do I pick it up for her, showing her my nicely rounded ass, or do I want to see hers?  Uhh… Tough choice.  I went for a middle ground.  I watched her slowly bend down to pick up the soap.  Enjoyed the play of muscles in her legs, and really enjoyed the view, but I made sure my body was facing her in such a way she'd get to see a few things I don't show all my teammates.  I caught the curious gaze at the style I kept my shorter hairs.  "A triangle is a little like an arrow, and some idiots need the extra instructions."  I smirked at her as she finally stands up all the way.  Actually I'd never sleep with someone that stupid, but it was a conversation starter, and that was what I was after.  The subject of sex now was out there.  

"Perhaps you need to frequent places with a higher quality of lovers if what you're bringing home needs that much help."  Her voice was still like a song, even though she was only speaking.  Yep, a goddess.  It sure fits.

"Oh, but I am."  I give her a teasing grin and glance once again at her body.  "I moved here didn't I?"  For that I just got a nod.  She acknowledged the game we were playing and apparently I'd scored a point.  I just wanted to score.

At that I took my own soap and started to wash my skin.  The trick about asking for hers wouldn't have worked twice.  I took extra time on my breasts, made sure to stretch so that I could reach many out of the way spots, and then sighed as if dismayed.  "Can you get my back?"  Like anyone would suddenly realize that was out of reach, but I tried to make it sound like it hadn't occurred to me.  Since she acknowledged what I was doing I could afford to be more obvious.

"You really should use a loofa on your skin."  Ororo spoke softly and picked up hers.  A felt a small smile come to my lips as she explained proper skin care while soaping up the little thing.  How far would she go without committing herself to this action?  She could keep it innocent at this point and it was clear to me she was still reserving judgment.  What else do I need to do to convince her to warm my bed tonight?

The feel of Ororo running that thing over my back was light.  A caress that made me shiver.  "Are you cold?"  She asked in a fake innocent voice.  The locker room was very warm, there was no way I was cold and she knew it.  I didn't bother to respond verbally, I arched back into her touch instead.

Her deep voice moved closer and I could almost feel her body leaning against my back as she almost whispered into my ear.  "Well, are you?"  It held a seductive note.  She'd made up her mind.  A relieved sigh almost escaped my lips, but that wasn't really the impression I wanted to make.

"Yes."  I lied and she wrapped her arms around me.


End file.
